The present disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for performing wellsite operations. More particularly, this disclosure is directed to methods and systems for performing stimulation operations along a wellbore.
Wellbore operations are performed to produce various fluids, such as hydrocarbons, from subsurface formations. To facilitate the production of such fluids from reservoirs within the formations, stimulation operations may be performed. Stimulation operations may involve acid treatments, such as matrix acidizing or hydraulic fracturing. Matrix acidizing may involve pumping an acid into an oil or gas-producing well to remove some of the formation damage along a wall of the wellbore caused by the drilling and completion fluids and drill bits during the drilling and completion process. Hydraulic fracturing may involve injecting fluids into the formation to create fractures that define larger pathways for fluid to pass from subsurface reservoirs and into the wellbore.
In some cases, it may be desirable to predict the outcome of a stimulation operation involving acid treatments. Examples of stimulation techniques involving acids are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 7,603,261. It may also be desirable to evaluate various aspects of the stimulation operation. Techniques for fluid placement and pumping strategy, and matrix stimulation treatment evaluation are provided in Economides and Nolte, RESERVOIR STIMULATION, 3d Edition, Wiley & Sons Ltd. (2000), Chapters 19 and 20 (hereafter “RESERVOIR STIMULATION”), the entire contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.